Squall's Decision
by DragonHunter3
Summary: (WARNING: Mild shounen-ai hints) Squall is a cross-dresser and has guys fighting for his love!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters, but Squaresoft does. Warning: cross dressing male characters! (Yeah~)  
  
/////  
  
Squall, now the leader of the SeeD, completed his mission of vanquishing Ultimicia , and now is a man without need...  
  
"What the heck!" Squall said.  
  
"What's the matter?" a group chanted, "why are you so scared?"  
  
"You guys are perverted."Squall said.  
  
"You are the outcast." the group said. "You are not cross-dressed like us."  
  
"Hell, why should I be?" Squall said "I am fine thank you, "Scram."  
  
" No. Come on. It is nice to have a twist in your life" The group said.  
  
Squall couldnt make out the people. They had dresses and tights.  
  
"Okay." Squall said.  
  
Finally the pictures of the guys, Zell, Irvine, Laguna, Seifer, Kiros, Ward, and Cid all cross-dressed in multi-colored tights and dresses. Squall thought he had jumped off a cliff, and it felt oddly real.  
  
As he was falling, He saw Norg, the big monster, cross-dressed. Squall was horrified and woke up on the floor.  
  
"What the Hell..." Squall said.  
  
Squall got up, having the sudden thought of going shopping. All the other people were asleep, execpt Edea, who was staring out into the sea.  
  
Squall wanted to cross-dress, but didn't know how to. He asked Edea.  
  
Squall thought that she was going to run away from him, but responded to Squall's question as much detail as she could about dressing like a woman, and kept it a secret. She went out shopping with him in Balamb, picking out the clothes that matched him. In the end, he had pink tights, a red dress, a black pantyhose, make-up, and a wig.  
  
Squall went back into his room in the garden and with Edea's instructions, he was cross-dressed, and looked prettier than most girls. He practiced sounding like a girl until Edea said that he was good.  
  
Whe everyone woke up, they saw "her", and thought that she was a new student. Squall was suprised that no guy was cross-dressed.  
  
"Whoa mamma" Zell said, hypnotized.  
  
"Damn!" Irvine shouted.  
  
"Are you new here?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Umm, yes." Squall said with his best girly voice.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Selphie asked.  
  
Squall started sweating. He did not know any other Garden. His act was going to be blown, until Edea saved him from being laughed at.  
  
"She is from Talmad Garden." Edea said calmly.  
  
"Really?" Rinoa said.  
  
Squall made a mental note to himself to thank Edea for saving his ass.  
  
"By the way, where is Squall?" Rinoa asked.  
  
Squall froze at the spot. His legs could not support him.  
  
"He is at a mission to command a SeeD group." Edea said.  
  
She saved his ass again.  
  
Zell, still curious why he left without a word, said "Why would he just leave, and how do you know?"  
  
Edea said "I know because I am the Headmaster's wife, so Iam another headmaster here. Headmasters should know their school. And for the other question, it was urgent.  
  
Her tone ended this conversation, and Zell was grumbling the whole way as the others were interviewing the "new girl".  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"K...Katherine", panted Squall.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"18 years old."  
  
"When did you come?"  
  
"Yesterday...In the evening."  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"I am an orphan"  
  
Edea smacked herself. She murmered "Dumbass...."  
  
Zell was showing off in the main hall, to impress "Katherine", by doing complicated moves that was impressive and was his best moves. He spun, kicked, jumped, jabbed, punched, boxed, flipped, and everything he could do as he pretended to fight a guy.  
  
Irvine was throwing multiple disks, balls, and anrthing else in the air at once, trying to impress "her" with his amazing gunskills. He presicely hit the middle, and all of them fell on the ground, all with holes dead-center, without cracks.  
  
Seifer, who was there, but did not talk, finally came out and started twirling his gunblade, showing off with Zell and Irvine. He too, was attracted to Katherine. Squall was sick at the three fighting for his love.  
  
Seifer went with his devil slice, and he spun until the tiles blew around him. Then he jumped high, slicing through the air, and landed softly, continuing to slice.  
  
Zell, furious, started to duel Seifer. Being the master of dueling, he had the upper hand. They were both weaving, duching, and giving blows with no success. After couple of minutes, Zell finished the fight with a punch rush, booya, meteor strike, dolphin strike, mach kick, and then with his special, Different Beat.  
  
Seifer, with bruises, bumps, and a deformed face, dragged himself to his dormitory, like a defeated dog.  
  
Zell made poses to show himself to Katherine, and was dancing, posing, and showing-off.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"Rinoa asked.  
  
"No." Squall replied.  
  
Zell turned red and his ear twitched. He showed off faster and showed more energy.  
  
"I have no interest in them either." Squall said. He liked being a cross- dresser, but guys made him sick.  
  
Zell almost fell on his spinning jump. 


	2. Experience

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters, but Squaresoft does. Warning: cross dressing male characters! (Yeah~)  
  
/////  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Zell was suddenly petrified. He had a ghosatly look on his face, no emotion on his face. Everyone saw him, with his hunched back and dropping arms, facing away from everyone else. There was scilence until Quistis started to drag him along, until he shrugged them off and slid himself inth his room, almost lifeless. Squall felt sorry for him, such an enthusiastic person get so down. He was thinking about playing along.  
  
Today was a big day Squall thought. I kind of like it being a cross- dresser. I cannot show it to anyone. I think only Edea knows. Squall then went to bed. He slept a dreamless sleep.  
  
Squall awoke refreshed. He went to the cafeteria and had some food. Everyone stared at him.  
  
When all the other people awoke, Irvine, Edea, Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis met him. Zell was not there.  
  
"Zell looked very upset. He just sat there."Selphie said.  
  
"P...Poor guy."Squall said. He almost blew it.  
  
"He is always like that. After he broke up with the other girl, he has been like that." Quistis said.  
  
Came over just as Quistis finished.  
  
"Hmlo." He grunted.  
  
" Oh Zell, you came! Thanks alot! I wanted to see you." Squall said, to cheer him up. He almost threw up.  
  
This had done the trick. He was smiling, his white teeth showing, with his chest out and head heald high. He looked he had ten cups of coffee. He was jumpy and had a booming voice. He was laughing and smiling.  
  
They all went to Balamb and played and shopped there. Squall and the girls got clothes and make-up, and The boys went to the junk shop. They came out with shiny new gloves and guns.  
  
"Are you a SeeD, Katherine?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"No, I am going to be one. I have to take the test." Squall answered.  
  
"Do you have a weapon?"  
  
"Of course she does," Edea responded, "we don't make regular people into SeeD. She has amazing sorceress powers."  
  
'What the hell? I don't know sorceres powers', Squall thought. 'Shit. She screwed up. Well, she couldn't do much better. If I said gunblade, I am dead.'  
  
"Show us." Irvine said.  
  
'I am going to kill him' Squall thought.  
  
All was looking foward to his powers. He had to. He raised his arms, and magically, there was a ice spear. Edea was waving her fingers behind him.  
  
"Thanks Edea" he murmered.  
  
"Later." she said.  
  
"Oohhhhhhh!"Selphie said.  
  
"Wow!" Rinoa said.  
  
"Cool." Irvine said.  
  
"Hot and good." Zell muttered.  
  
"Anything else?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I can wield a blade." He said.  
  
"A gunblade?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"No, a blade. It kind of looks like a gunblade though." He took it out. He bought it long times ago. I call it the Cadablog."  
  
Squall twirled and spun, similar to what Seifer did. He remembered the scar, and wondered if anyone noticed it. He prayed that his make-up covered it.  
  
"Not bad." a sneering voice came.  
  
Seifer popped out. His bruises and face was all perfectly fine.  
  
"Humph. Is that the best you can do?" he jeered.  
  
"How about you go one on one?" he asked.  
  
Before Squall could answer, Seifer swiped at lightning speed with his Hyperion. Squall instinctively blocked it. Seifer was not going to take a no for an answer.  
  
With clangs and chinks, Seifer furiously swiped like an ogre, and Squall easily evaded it and blocked.  
  
Squall let Seifers ego swell, until he made mistakes. In an instant, Squall hit the blade with such skill that it flew out of his hand, and Squall spun the blade and ended it where it barely touched his neck.  
  
"It's not over yet!" Seifer shouted.  
  
He hit the blade and started fighting again. He was twice as hard. During the fight, Seifer used a fire spell. Squall was nocked badk, but rolled and regained his feet. His clothes granted limited movement, but he springed at Seifer, and caught him off-guard. He fell, and before he could do anything, the blade was on his nose, gently.  
  
"You lost." Squall said. "Admit it."  
  
"Humph. I was easy on you." Seifer said, and swaggered away.  
  
"Ahh.... Seifer cannot take a loss." Quistis sighed.  
  
"Wow, you were as good as Squall!" Selphie said.  
  
"Really?" Squall said. " Who is he? He good?"  
  
"You don't know? He is the SeeD leader in the garden.  
  
"Yo that was sweet man!" Zell commented. You schooled that ass. "He deserved it."  
  
"Those were nice moves. Precise and swift." Irvine said.  
  
"Hey, lets all have a drink!" Zell said.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
"I suppose...."  
  
"Okay! It is settled. We have a drink. My treat, hehe..." Zell exclamed.  
  
They all went to Balamb and went to the pub. They all laughed, dranked, and joked.  
  
Squall, who is not very strong to drinks, lost some of his girly voice, so he did not talk or laugh much.  
  
After the drink, it was nightfall, and they all went to the dormitory, all happy, to sleep. Zell was counting his money all the way to his room.  
  
Zell, on his bed, layed thinking about Katherine. There was something about her that was wierd. It was like if she was hiding something. During the drink, she sounded kind of like a man, like Squall. She was also tall as Squall, fought as well as Squall. Edea was waving her fingers. She resembled Squall. Mabye she...  
  
To Be Continued On Chapter 3 


	3. Death

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters, but Squaresoft does. Warning: cross dressing male characters! (Yeah~)  
  
/////  
  
"No, she cannot be." Zell said. "Just coincidence."Edea must have been excited and was moving her fingers, he...he..hehe. Anyways, Katherine is not Squall."  
  
He forced himself to sleep.  
  
The next day, they all gathered on the first floor. Zell and Irvine were playing a game of Triple Triad. Zell had Zell, Quistis, Brothers, and Phoenix. Irvine had Irvine, Selphie, Doomtrain, Eden, and Diablo. Zell won in the end.  
  
"Haha. You suck!" Zell said.  
  
Squall played Zell. Squall used Squall, Rinoa, Laguna, Bahamut, and Ifrit. Zell used his regular. Squall won.  
  
"Eh?"Zell said in a shocked whisper.  
  
"Whoa. You are good." Zell said.  
  
Squall walked to the girls. They started talking.  
  
"Ha. You squashed him." Rinoa said.  
  
"That was funny." Selphie said.  
  
"Hey, lets take a visit to Timber!" Zell said.  
  
"YEAH!!!" Rinoa said. "I haven't been there for a long time!  
  
They all got on a train and rode there. It was a long ride.  
  
"Hey..."Zell's voice trailed off.  
  
"Wanna go out sometime?" He said.  
  
Squall was shocked beyond anything. "Uhh....ok." he responded involuntairly.  
  
Zell grinned until his mouth wass about to rip.  
  
"Yeah BABY!!!" He shouted.  
  
"My fucking mouth..."Squall whispered.  
  
They all got to Timber, where Zone met them.  
  
"Where is Watts?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Uhhh.....he......uhh........is........uhh....dead." Zone said in a suffocating voice.  
  
"What?" Rinoa said unbelieveably.  
  
"He is dead." Zone said. "he was tortured by the Galbadians, until they.....killed him."  
  
"No...he couldn't be." Rinoa said, with tears welling in her eyes. "I was glad that I was going to meet him."  
  
"Well, it is not safe to be here right now. You should all go back. It is not safe here." Zone said.  
  
The whole train ride back was a silent one.  
  
After the ride, they all went back to the garden. Rinoa went to the bar by herself.  
  
"She must have been heartbroken after hearing that." Selphie said.  
  
"And she still hasn't come back..."Quistis said.  
  
"I"ll go check on her."Squall said.  
  
"Good idea" Quistis said.  
  
When Squall got to the bar, he was looking for Rinoa until he found her. He sat down bedides her. she was drunk. Her body was drooped and limp. she was holding a glass of whiskey, and on the table were numerous empty bottles of different alcohol.  
  
"Uhh...I need another drink."Rinoa said groggly.  
  
"No, she doesen't" Squall said. He carried her out and into the garden. Everyone was surrounding her. She was taken to her dormitory.  
  
The next day, all of them grouped again like usual. Rinoa wasn't there until a while later.  
  
Rinoa looked like a ghost. her eyes were out of focus and shaded, and she was drooping. she walked as if she was possessed again.  
  
"H...i...yo...u...g...uys..." Her voice was trailing off.  
  
"Loosen up." Zell said. "Come on, he died for you. He sure won't want to see you like this."  
  
Rinoa was still for a moment, and then suddenly embraced Zell, weeping.  
  
"Come on now, stop it!" Zell said gently.  
  
She forced herself to stop, making loud sobs every here and there.  
  
"Hey, lets go have some fun!" Irvine said.  
  
"Sounds good!" Zell said.  
  
They went shopping, went to the arcade, and a gambling place. They came out with pochets full of money. It was dark by then, so they all went to their dormitories and went to sleep.  
  
Squall layed thinking. He was wondering if anyone was suspecting him of being Squall. He made a few mistakes, so he had to be careful. 'Ahh, I should stop being a cross-dresser soon'. The humiliation that followes is to much. He layed pondering until he fell asleep.  
  
To be continued on chapter 4. 


	4. The Plan

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters, but Squaresoft does. Warning: cross dressing male characters! (Yeah~)  
  
/////  
  
Squall woke up during the middle of the night. he could not sleep, so he woke up and saw Edea sitting calmly on a chair.  
  
"Aughpht!" he spluttered. "what the...are you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"To talk to you. About your 'hobby'." Edea said.  
  
"Ahh, fuckit. I was thinking about that" said Squall. "Besides, I like doing his."  
  
"Are you posessed? What has got into you? You are not the Squall I knew!"  
  
"Hey, I can control my own life, thank you."  
  
Edea sighed, and stood to leave. Before she went out the door, she said "Oh, and be aware in front of Zell." Edea whispered, and silently closed the door.  
  
"What?" Squall said as Edea left. Squall jumped out his bed, sprang to the door, and kicked it open. Edea was gone.  
  
'What the hell was she taqlking about?' Squall pondered. He thought for a while, and then he felt lioke punching himself. 'You idiot! Oh my god! I can't believe that you haven't figured it out the moment you heard that! Yes, Squall the idiot. It has a nice sound to it.'  
  
It was still three in the morning. Squall wondered how Edea knew that he would wake. Mabye she woke him herself. Damn sorcery, he thought. He walked himself back to bed, and laid there for a while. He couldn't sleep. His mind had too many things all mixed up. His main problem was that he was too late to go back to his old self. If he stayed too long as Katherine, would the others will wonder where Squall has gone to, and If Squall came back, they would wonder where "Katherine" had gone. Edea helped him enough, and he didnt want to get her involved any further. He had to decide. He didn't want to confess, because he will be laughed at for the rest of his life, or he had to wait until they found out, and get laughed. He then thought of something very good: escaping from the garden. At least he doesent have endure the laughter.  
  
'How would I escape?' Squall thought. He sat there pondering for a while, until it was morning. He then thought of something good. He had to ask Edea to tell that Squall died in battle, and he run away, into a new garden. He will then start a new life as Katherine. But, he wanted to stay with his friends. He had to decide on something. He would rather become to his old self, as the lone wolf, than being humiliated. He made up his mind when the alarm clock was beeping for him o wake up. He spent three hours thinking on it, and now it was six in the morning. Everyone would be waking up now, so he had to escape tomorrow.  
  
He had to go to the center of the garden, where he met his friends. He had to talk to Edea about the favor because he had to talk to her as soon as possible. He couldn't go when they were seeing her, but cannot give an excuse that gives him too much time. He would have to run up there right now, and get back before they all came back. He ran in the fastest speed possible, but not too fast the make a mistake. He reached the office, and there was a minute or two left. he saw Edea sitting on a chair, reading a book.  
  
"I expected you."  
  
"Cut the shit out! I have to say this quick!"  
  
"I know all about it. You want to escape, and I spread the rumor that Squall died and that you go to a different garden. Is that it?"  
  
"What the fuck! You are creeping me out! are you my stalker?"  
  
Edea sighed, and dismissed Squall by waving her hand. On accident, she casted fire on Squall's shirt. Edea immedietly dosed it out with a water spell.  
  
"Yeah, kill me" Squall said, and walked out of the room. His shirt was a mess. He had to get back into his dorm to change. He went down, spotted the others, got out, slipped out, hugged the wall, and got to his dorm. He cahnged there and hurried out.  
  
"Yo, where where were you? Zell said.  
  
"There was a slight problem." Squall said.  
  
"Oh well, lets go have some fun!" Irvine said.  
  
"Like what?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Uhh... i don't know. Suggestions?" Irvine said.  
  
Zell sighed. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Uhh... lets go and have breakfast!" Irvine said.  
  
All of them said "Where?"  
  
"Uhh, at Balbamb!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
Squall was standing a little back away, and was thinking.  
  
Today is going to be a long day. 


End file.
